


My Fucking Fiance

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [147]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gallavich, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><b>Based on a prompt:</b> I would love for you to write a typical fluffy proposal fic with awesome sex. (Seeing as yesterday was the proposal…)<br/>*warning this is literally all porn*</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fucking Fiance

Mickey hoped that his place would be clear of other people, never could be too sure with that house. Then again, even if there were people there he probably wouldn’t care, he was running on such a high.

Once they were there they raced up the porch steps and forced the door open. Ian grabbed Mickey’s arm the second they were inside, using his body to shut the door and push him up against it.

Mickey let out an appreciative hum as Ian pasted his body to him, his lips dipping down to leave wet kisses against Mickey’s exposed neck. He tilted his head to make it easier and pushed his hips forward a little.

Ian chuckled, his breath fanning out to tickle Mickey’s skin.

“You’re even more impatient than usual,” he mused, lips trailing to his ear and teeth gently biting which made Mickey sigh.

“Not impatient just enthusiastic,” he said with a grin.

“Oh yeah?” Ian asked, reaching down to pull at Mickey’s shirt.

“What right here?” he said.

“Well you can get naked right here,” Ian purred, lifting his shirt up over his head and giving him an appreciative look. “And seeing as you wouldn’t do it maybe I should get down on one knee?”

Mickey chuckled as Ian unbuckled his jeans with ease.

“Better make it both knees wise-guy,” he said.

“Got it,” Ian flicked his eyebrows a little and lowered himself to the floor, pulling Mickey’s jeans down with him.

[[MORE]]

“And you know I’d get down on my knees for _that_ ,” Mickey said and Ian made an ‘uh huh’ sound before wrapping his fingers around Mickey’s mostly hard cock.

He began to stroke him quickly and Mickey groaned, resting his head against the door.

“I really fucking hope there’s no one here,” he said.

“Relax,” Ian said before dragging his tongue over the pink tip of Mickey’s dick.

Mickey closed his eyes and let his hands rest on Ian’s head, gliding through the soft mess of red hair he liked so much.

Ian’s tongue swirled around slowly, his lips brushing against his sensitive tip just enough to tease as he dragged his tongue even further down his shaft. Mickey’s grip got tighter in his hair and Ian smiled, knowing exactly what his impatient lover was asking for.

His lips made a tight ring and slowly he slid them down further over Mickey’s length, making Mickey’s bottom lip drop as a long pleasured sound came from between them. He ran his hands up the sides of Mickey’s thighs, brushing them over his ass and taking hold with a firm squeeze, pulling Mickey in deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mickey moaned.

He looked down at him, head bobbing up and back with earnest, it was a glorious fucking sight. Every now and then he would look up, do something exquisite with his mouth, and Mickey would just bite his lip and his head would crash back into the door. That would of course make Ian chuckle in all his arrogant glory, and the humming sensation would push Mickey to the brink.

Ian felt a sharp tug in his hair and pushed Mickey’s hips back against the door to look up at him properly. He raised an eyebrow, chest rising and falling heavily and his wet lips parted slightly.

“You want me to stop already?” he asked.

“I wanna get off this door,” he said. “Maybe both get on our knees?”

Ian grinned, getting to his feet.

“Maybe I could fuck you up _against_ the door,” he said, crowding Mickey and pressing his body into him again. “Lift you up… get a little rough…”

Mickey smirked. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said before stepping back with a shrug. “But I think it’d probably hurt you, no lube and all.”

“Bedroom, now,” Mickey said, not even bothering with his clothes as Ian stripped off his top and threw it to the floor.

By the time they were at the bedroom he was in only his boxers and Mickey dragged him in by his arm, shoving him towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the frame and he fell back, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Mickey close the door and stride over.

“Keep going,” he said, waving at him so he would scoot back up on the bed.

Ian obliged and Mickey just watched him, tongue running over his lip at the sight.

“Roll the fuck over,” he said.

“What, you wanna switch places?” Ian teased and Mickey just scoffed, climbing onto the bed behind him as Ian rolled onto his stomach.

“Fuck off,” he said. “Just wanna get you going.”

“Yeah, come on then,” he said.

Mickey slapped his ass a little and Ian laughed, knowing exactly what he was asking for and lifting his hips up to kneel on the mattress. Mickey took a moment to admire the sight before he was crawling up behind him and pressing his palms against Ian’s ass cheeks.

He pulled one hand back and sucked on the end of his thumb for a moment, putting his hand back and sliding the slick pad of his thumb over Ian’s tight hole.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation and Mickey circled his thumb a little more. He dragged it down and let the tips of his first two fingers do the same.

“You can't help it can you?” Ian asked and Mickey added a little more pressure.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shrugged.

“Fucking tease,” he said.

Mickey rolled his eyes with a grin, leaning in to run his tongue along the inside of Ian’s thigh, dragging it up and sucking gently on the soft flesh. His hands squeezed a little tighter and his tongue worked its way up and around Ian’s hole without ever touching the sensitive rim.

“Proving my point there,” Ian said a little shakily.

“Now who’s fucking impatient?” Mickey said before he was flattening his tongue and swiping it over his perineum before swirling it around his tight entrance.

Ian let out a loud groan, fingers tightening in the sheets as the tip of Mickey’s tongue tortured him, switching between slow, wet reams of his hole and quick flicks that were tender and toe-curling.

He pulled his lips back for a moment, sucking down his index finger to slick it up, kissing the small of Ian’s back as he swapped it for his finger.

He pushed it in slowly, Ian’s pleasured groan lasting the length of time it took to slide his finger in from tip to hilt and spiking when Mickey gave a slow curl of his finger. Mickey loved it when Ian made noise, even more so when he sounded so strung out and eager.

He reached under his hips with his spare hand, taking hold of Ian’s hard cock and rubbing quickly, thumb circling the head in the wet dribble of precome.

Ian was biting his lip as his grip tightened again, the feel of Mickey’s hand on his cock while his finger moved faster and harder was blinding his senses.

“Okay… _uhn_ … come on Mick,” he grunted. “Let me _fuck_ my fiancé…”

Mickey pulled back, sitting back on his heels with his own leaking cock sitting against his thigh.

“Don’t call me that,” he said.

Ian was up in an instant, turning over and reaching to the table beside them for the bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand. He knelt there with his usual arrogant smile on his face as he wrapped his hand around his solid cock and slicked himself up, mouth parted and tilting his head back as he did.

Mickey would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on completely to watch him.

“Fucking exhibitionist my future fucking husband is,” he muttered and Ian grinned.

Mickey lay back, a lazy hand on his cock as Ian scoot closer, using his other hand to grab Mickey’s wrist roughly.

“No touching,” he growled, tossing his hand aside.

Mickey put both hands behind his head with an arrogant smirk and Ian pulled his hips closer, wasting no time in sliding his fingers between Mickey’s cheeks and slipping his middle finger into his ass.

He didn’t need much warming up, a few quick pumps and he was onto a second finger, hard and rough the way Mickey liked it. Besides, he liked when Ian’s hot length stretched him out, he liked the slow burn or the sting of a quick thrust when they got going. Not that any amount of fingers could get him stretched enough for Ian’s nine inches, and that _was_ exactly the way Mickey liked it.

Ian scissored his fingers slowly, watching the expression on Mickey’s face as he did and biting down on his lip as he added a third finger, pushing in slowly and holding still while Mickey tried to force himself down further on them.

“Alright, okay,” he said. “I’m good, just fuck me already.”

“Not going to argue there,” Ian said, pulling out his fingers and leaving Mickey with a sudden emptiness before he was lining up the head of his cock with Mickey’s wet opening.

He was slow but unrelenting, sliding in inch by inch until his hips were pressed against Mickey’s gorgeous ass. Mickey reached up to put a hand on Ian’s waist, pulling him a little to urge him to start moving.

“So you _are_ serious then,” Ian asked softly. “You promise you’ll marry me?”

“What, you think I’m just saying it because I enjoy it?” he asked, trying to pull him in again.

“No,” he said, leaning in to peck soft kisses against Mickey’s jaw. “But you could just be looking for some really great sex.”

“Well if that’s the case you wanna give me some?” he asked, tightening around Ian’s cock and making him groan softly. “You like that?”

“Not fair,” he said, exhaling heavily as Mickey did it again and then again until Ian just laughed and finally started to give him what he wanted.

He pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside him, pumping his hips with shallow thrusts, being quite the tease. Mickey’s lips muttered the words ‘come on’ and ‘more’ over and over until Ian was driving into him with all of his thick heat, urging himself in deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mickey mewled, “ _Oh yeah that’s it_ …”

Ian pounded his hips faster, the sounds of his grunting and the slapping of skin on skin only matched by the pleasured words and cries streaming from Mickey’s mouth.

“ _You feel fucking amazing Mick_ …” Ian panted as he gave him a few hard and sharp thrusts. “ _Hang on_ …” he said, pulling all the way out at making Mickey whine at the emptiness.

He grabbed Mickey’s legs, heaving them up and onto his shoulders before lining up again, sliding in easily and picking up their insatiable rhythm.

“ _Holy Fuck_ ,” Mickey yelped. “ _Don’t’ stop…_ ”

“I’m not going to stop,” Ian breathed, folding Mickey over even more and hitting the perfect spot.

“ _Oh fuck_ … _don’t stop don’t stop_ …” Mickey groaned quickly with barely a breath between his words.

“I’m not going to stop Mick,” Ian said again, closing his eyes as the sweat beaded on his forehead.

Mickey’s hands reached up to Ian’s back, his nails dragging against his skin as he felt that familiar tingle spread over his skin. Ian managed to lift one hand to tangle in Mickey’s hair, pulling it a little and Mickey’s head tilted back as Ian’s thrusts hit that spot over and over again.

Ian knew Mickey’s signs and picked up the pace, knowing that he wasn’t close behind him. He dropped his head between his shoulders and his frantic thrusts pushed Mickey over the edge and an unbridled bliss tore through him as he came over Ian’s chest and stomach.

The sound of his love in ecstasy and the way his ass tightened around him had Ian spilling himself inside him after only a few thrusts. He let Mickey drop one of his legs down onto the mattress as he struggled to hold himself up as his orgasm peaked and subsided.

He rested his chest against Mickey’s, too blissed out to do anything other than lie there between Mickey’s legs and catch his breath. Mickey was too busy doing the same to care.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Mickey panted, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” Ian said with a gentle chuckle. “Glad to know it was good for you.”

“Askin’ me if I was fuckin’ serious… course I was,” he said.

Ian lifted his head, resting his chin on Mickey’s shoulder, leaning in to place a wet kiss on his mouth before rolling off and onto his back.

“Because the sex is so good?” he asked.

“Something like that,” Mickey said.

“That’s a good enough reason for me,” Ian said, closing his eyes and breathing out heavily.

“Besides,” Mickey said with a smart-ass smile. “No other dick is going to do anything after having you pound me like that.”

“That was always the plan,” Ian grinned. “Ruin you for anyone else.”

They laughed for a moment, still needed a few minutes to compose themselves.

When they finally cleaned themselves up and found more clothes to put on they headed out, suddenly feeling rather hungry.

As they made their way to the door they found Mandy standing in the doorway, looking up at them with a glare.

“Really? You can’t wait until you get to your bedroom to tear each other’s clothes off?” she said.

“Ain’t my fault you’re jealous,” Mickey grinned.

“I’m not jealous of the amount you fuck your boyfriend, I’m just worried about walking in on it,” she said.

“Not boyfriend,” Ian said.

“What?” Mandy asked.

Mickey huffed out with a sigh.

“Alright, you fucking win,” he said. “My fucking _fiancé_.”

Mandy’s bottom lip dropped and Ian just had a smug smile on his mouth because he couldn’t possibly think of a better moment than this one.


End file.
